


After a long day

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A rewrite of an old fic. I don't do smut anymore. Hope you enjoy this, regardless.
Relationships: Hirako Take/Uta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	After a long day

Take sighed, wearily stepping over the threshold of his apartment.

It had been another long day at the CCG. He rubbed his temples, dropping his briefcase on the floor with a thunk, before continuing towards the kitchen. His apartment was quiet, so he figured Uta had taken Tadashi out for a walk.  
Hopefully his boyfriend had fed the shiba already, too.  
Take had three goals for the night: Eat, take a shower, go to bed. That was it. He entered the kitchen, flipping on the lights. Then jumped a foot when he found Uta sitting on the counter, staring at him.

The ghoul smiled and hopped off, giving Take a hug. “Hello, Hira-hira. Did you have a good day?”

Hirako sighed, hugging the ghoul in return, inhaling the smell of herbs and paint. “It was alright.”

Uta pulled back, studying his face, a knowing look in his eyes.

It was scary how well he could read the investigator, hear what he wasn’t saying. “Long one, hm?”

“You could say that.”

Take stumbled towards the fridge, pulling it open. He had some left over ramen from last night, and figured that would have to do. He was too tired to cook anything. Uta watched him quietly as he maneuvered around the small kitchen, shoving the container of ramen in the microwave.  
Take jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, a chin digging into his shoulder. The sweet, slightly herbal scent of his boyfriend tickled his nose, his hair brushing Take’s cheek.

“What, Uta?”

The ghoul chuckled, hands stroking up Hirako’s sides. “Nothing, Hira-hira. Do I have to have a reason to hug you?”

“No,” Take murmured. In truth, it was nice. Uta was warm, and solid, soothing.  
But he also had a feeling the mask maker wasn’t just “hugging him.” The man frequently had things up his sleeves, and honestly it was a lot to deal with. Not that Take was saying Uta was conspiring, or cooking up some scheme that would end with Take having to clean it up…….

“Keep thinking so hard and you’ll hurt yourself,” Uta chuckled in his ear, making him shiver. Take was suddenly very aware of Uta’s hands, which had slid down to the front of his thighs and were kneading. He felt himself responding, pushing back unconsciously, and a hard bulge rubbed against his ass.

Take felt his face heat. “Uta, I’m tired. No.”

Uta laughed quietly and didn’t stop what he was doing, a hand slipping down to cup Take’s erection through his trousers.  
Take bit back a moan a Uta’s killed fingers worked him, and he fought the urge to grind back.

He really was tired, and didn’t want to have sex tonight. He found himself wishing that he hadn’t dropped his briefcase by the door. Maybe if he stabbed Uta, the ghoul would leave him alone.

On second thought…...probably not.

“Hmm? You’re tired? You’re getting old, Hira-hira.”

“You’re only a couple of years younger than me, idiot.” He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.  
He usually had a better grip on his tongue, and his emotions.  
Take jumped as Uta burst out laughing, hugging him for support as he almost doubled over with mirth.  
Finally, Uta was done, only a few giggles slipping from him as he kissed Take behind the ear.

“Oh, my. Tired Hira is a sassy Hira.”

Take snorted, unable to stop the wry grin that formed on his face. He shivered as Uta kissed the same spot, and Uta’s grip loosened as he pulled away. Take’s cock protested, straining against his tight pants, but he ignored it. Stupid, horny ghoul boyfriend, doing this to him.  
The microwave beeped,and he took his ramen out, steam stinging his face briefly.

Uta trailed him to his bedroom, flopping on the bed, hands behind his head. Take sat next to him, eating quickly. The ramen was hot, vegetables and chicken tasting bland. He gathered his things for a shower, grabbing his towel from the door knob.  
Uta didn’t move, or ask to join him, and Take was relieved. The ghoul never pushed him to do something he didn’t want, and that was one of the reasons he loved him. As he stepped into the shower, he relaxed as the hot water soothed his sore muscles.

He could hear the tv turn on, volume the highest it could go. It sounded like Uta was watching a game show. "AND TONIGHT, ON FAMILY FUED-" Take rolled his eyes. For reasons unknown, Uta loved that stupid show. Hirako scrubbed his hair and skin, rinsing away the day’s sweat and stress.  
When he finally got out a little while later, the tv was off, and the light beneath the door was turned off, which meant Uta had probably decided to sleep. Take dried off, then pulled on his boxers before padding into his bedroom. Uta was under the covers, humming tunelessly. His kakugan glowed as he glanced at Take, who slid in beside him.

Uta pulled him into a hug, still humming under his breath. It sounded like some type of lullaby. That was nice. Take felt himself drifting off, exhaustion finally getting the best of him. He felt Uta press a kiss to his forehead, smiling. "Did you eat?" Take managed to ask. "Yes, shortly before you came home. I fed your silly shiba, too." "Thank you." "But of course." Uta was grinning, Take knew. Uta thought he was cute when he was tired. "Sleep well, Take-kun."  
"Mhmm," Take mumbled sleepily. "Night, love you."  
He barely heard the affirmative reply before darkness took him.


End file.
